


Savior

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quests, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prophecy has been spoken. The children of the big three must travel together to look for the stolen treasure, then safely return it to be used for something even bigger than the gods. This is supposed to be a normal quest, but revelations occur. Can the five demigods accomplish their mission, without getting their loved ones hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I suck at writing Percico fanfictions but this came to mind and I had to write it. Okay so yeah, this will take time. I've realized that my fanfics rush to things, and it isn't as interesting. So yeah, get ready for some real drama. And this will be Percy's POV, unless I feel like doing another one, I'll let you know.

Three years. Three years ago we defeated Gaea. The seven travelled to Athena to stop her, while Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge went to stop the camps from fighting. They arrived just as Octavian was about to signal the Romans to attack. Everyone explained what happened, and the camps got united. Hades decided to help, for reasons I still don't know. The gods and the camps arrived just as Gaea was rising. We managed to stop her before she was fully awake. Not an easy job may I say. Otis and Ephialtes took Hazel and Frank to spill their bloods over some stones. We managed to save them before they could. When it was all over, the gods offered to grant us a wish. Leo asked for Calypso to be released from her curse. Annabeth was offered to rebuild Olympus, again. Hazel and Frank asked to have a happy life at New Rome. Piper wanted her dad to have more time for her. Jason asked for Thalia to be able to vista when she wanted. It took a lot of arguing when Artemis finally gave up. Then it was me, and I just asked for one things, to see my mother. Nico asked for acceptance from his dad, from what I don't know. We all got what we wanted. Three years. That's how long ago Nico disappeared. That's how long ago Hazel went nuts trying to communicate with him. 

I wake up to Jason shaking me. I turn around and close my eyes. He keeps insisting I wake up so I slap him away. He jumps on top of me and I open my eyes.

"What?" I groan. "Nico," he replies. My eyes widen and I knock him to the floor when I try to stand up. I leave running, still in my pajamas. Well by that means shirtless and some shorts. I did manage to get my crocs on, though. Piper will probably kill me by seeing me all messy, but I'll deal with her later. I run to the Big House. Chiron is already waiting on the porch. When he sees me, he smiles and motions for me to follow. When I get to him, I start walking instead of running. 

"Where are your clothes, Percy?" he asks. "Sorry," I reply. He laughs and leads me to a room in the far end of the hallway. He checks inside then lets me in. I start looking around the room when I finally spot Nico. He was seating in a corner of his bed, the shadows almost sucking him. Chiron clears his throat and he turns around. He changed so much after the war. His hair is longer, up to his chin wavy to the front. He seems even paler, if that's even possible. His eyes looked sunken, but the bags weren't as noticeable. At least it looked like he was eating more. He's grown a few inches, but I was still a good three inches taller than him. He didn't have his aviator jacket on and his shirt was all ripped, so you could see his muscles and six-pack. When he notices me, he blushes.

"Where are your clothes?" he asks. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck. 

"Got excited," I reply. He keeps looking at me, well my body. He looks up and notices than I'm looking at him, and quickly turns away.

"I'll leave you two to talk," says Chiron, and trots away. I grab a bedcover and put it on, just so I have some cover. I grab a stool and sit next to Nico.

"Where have you been? And why don't you answer the Iris Messages we send all the time? You have any idea how worried everyone's been?" I ask. "I didn't think anyone'd care," he replies. 

"Are you kidding. Hazel basically went nuts looking for you. Jason, Piper, Frank, heak even Leo. We've all been looking for you. You should've said something," I say. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "That's all you have to say?! That you're sorry?! You can't be-" the door opens and Annabeth comes in, next to Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso. They all run to him and hug him. He stays tense, looking at them wide eyed.

"Um, guys, I don't think he likes physical contact," I say. They all pull away and say sorry. 

"I'll call Hazel and Frank," says Piper, and leaves the room. We all sit down around him. 

"Why are you here?" asks Annabeth. "That's nice," mutters Leo. Annabeth nudges him with her elbow and looks back at him. "That's not what I meant. I just thought you'd go to Hazel first," she says. 

"I don't know. One second I'm in the Underworld and the next I'm standing next to Thalia's Pine Tree," he says.

"That's weird," I hear Annabeth mutter. Nico scoffs and rolls his eyes. We wait for Piper to come back. When she does, her face looks a mixture of happy and pitty.

"Okay, good news is she's traveling tomorrow from New Rome to see you. Bad news, she'll probably kill you," she says.

"That's okay," says Nico, his lip twitching. Maybe he was trying to not smile, which is weird since it's not possible for him. That came out ruder than I intended. 

"Um, Annabeth, can you get some clothes for Percy. It's disturbing," says Calypso. I looks down to see that the bedcover slid off from me and I was in shorts. Annabeth nods and leaves to my cabin. 

"Well, we were watching Titanic, and I really want to see Calypso cry. So I guess we're leaving," says Leo, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"I need to go, Lacy and Mitchell asked me to help with something about Drew and her 'incomprehension towards Demeter' whatever that means," says Piper. She goes up to Jason and gives him a peck on the lips and leaves. Then it's just Jason, Nico, and a half-naked me. 

"So, Nico, how's it been?" asks Jason. "Same as usual. Though there have been a dramatic increase on deaths. Man, too many people killing themselves," says Nico, and shudders. I sit down next to him and lay back. 

"What are you doing?" he asks. "I didn't sleep well last night. And Jason woke me up early and I came here as soon as he did," I says. "I see," he says, pointing at my shorts. I chuckle and sit up. 

"You're just jealous my friend. Don't have this," I say, motioning to my chest and flexing mu muscles. 

"Dude, look at him. He's got a nice body if you ask me," says Jason. Nico blushes and says something in Italian. Something about 'Non posse con loro'. 

"Yeah, he does. I bet all girls are drooling over you. Italian, nice body, son of Hades. The whole package," I say. "Not interested," he grumbles. 

"Whatever man. I'm just glad you're back. Not letting you out of my sight," I say. Jason smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at Nico. Nico puts a finger over his mouth and shushes Jason, giving him a deathly glare. Jason looks down and mutters 'sorry'. I have no idea what that meant. But finally I could breathe. These last three years my main focus was finding Nico. Now that he's back, I can calm down. Maybe I worked even more than Hazel, and that seems impossible. He's safe. But being demigods, I knew this wouldn't last long. Let's see what happens.


	2. Hey Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel comes back to fuss at her older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fierce Hazel!

Hazel arrived the next day with Frank. And may I say, she wasn't happy. That my friend, almost seems impossible since she's always cheery and nice. If you haven't seen a mad Hazel, I envy you. And you really don't want to be the one on the receiving side.

"Nico di Angelo!" she exclaims when she gets to camp. All the campers follow her to the Hades cabin. Nico comes out and stares at her. Jason, Frank, and I walk next to her to protect Nico from her, as silly as it may seem. He comes down the steps and goes up to her. She runs up to him and hugs him. Tears were streaming down her face. When they pull away, she smacks him in the face. Heavy. His face was red, a hand marked on his left cheek. He rubs it and gives a humorless laugh.

"I missed you too sis," he says. 

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last three years! No notes, no Iris Messages. You vanished from the face of earth," she says.

"I've been in and out of the Underworld," he says. She sighs and hugs him again.

"Never do that again, please," she begs. "I won't I promise. And I'm glad it was you that hit me," he says when they pull away.

"Who else wanted to hit you?" she asks. Nico looks at me and glares. I go up to Hazel and give her a hug.

"Guilty as charged," I say. "Next time do it," she replies. I look at her and laugh. 

"With pleasure," I say. 

"I'm right here," says Nico. 

"And you're staying here. No more trips to the Underworld. You will stay here at Camp Half-Blood. Where you belong," says Hazel. He scowls and shakes his head. 

"You're a legend here, Nico. Trust me," I say. He looks at Jason. They have some weird telepathic conversation. Nico sighs and looks at Hazel.

"Fine but don't expect me to enjoy it," he says. She smiles and pulls him by the sleeve into the cabin, saying they had a lot of catching up to do. We all leave. Annabeth walks up to me and takes my hand.

"Let's take a walk," she says. I follow her to the beach. We take off our shoes and walk near the shore. I love how the smell of the sea calms me, nothing bothers me. I also love the way the wet sand squishes between my toes. We sit down near a tree, staring out at the sunset. The mixture of purple and orange is an extremely calming sight. The way the sea reflects, making the sun look like a whole. Today dad had been nice, keeping the waves calm, not letting it get closer to Annabeth and I.

"I'm so relieved Nico is back. I'll kill the brat later, to let Hazel enjoy him for a while," I say. Annabeth chuckles and lets go of my hand. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and looks out at the sea.

"Can you ever just stop talking about him?" she asks. 

"Well, I was just worried," I say.

"I know it's just, I don't know. It's like you can't breathe normally unless he's here. And I, never mind," she says. I sit up straight and furrow my eyebrows. "I care about him," I say, a little too defensively. 

"We never have time to talk about our relationship," she says. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask. She looks down and sighs.

"I'm sorry I brought Nico into this. I'm just pissed. Not at you, but at myself," she says. I pull her close to me and look at her in the eye. 

"Why are you mad?" I ask. 

"It's that, I haven't been the same since Tartarus. I thought it would bring us closer together, but it just pulled us apart. We both love each other, but it's been turning back as friends. And I know you've felt it too," she says, her eyes watery. I pull away from her.

"How can that change?" I ask. "It maybe wasn't meant to be," she replies.

"After everything we've been through? That's not fair! Maybe you are right, but I just can't believe…" I trail off. This was Annabeth we're talking about. Everybody basically calls us the 'Golden Couple'. 

"Percy, let's take a break. I think we're maybe better off as friends," she says, tears running down her cheek. 

"But you're my Wise Girl," I whisper. She caresses my face and gives me a small smile.

"And you're my Seaweed Brain. You'll always be. Maybe it's for the best," she says. I turn to her and hug her.

"Sorry if I did something to make you think this way," I say and get up. I don't give her a chance to talk because I start running to my cabin. Tears streaming down my face. I get to my cabin and lock the door. I plop down on my bed and let myself cry. Because this is not fair. After everything we've done, it's just not fair. Right now I'm seriously hating Aphrodite. Because after everything that's happened, this is how she rewards me. But there's a little part of my head that says 'It just wasn't meant to be'. A guttural scream escapes me and I cause my fountain to explode. Even outside, I heard the huge wave splash camp. But right now I didn't care, because I just wanted to hide forever and never come out. Because Annabeth was right. The love we had was the kind of love Hazel and Nico have. But you see, things like these take more than a few minutes to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heartbroken Percy. So this wasn't exactly supposed to happen until next chapter, but I thought it would go with the title. Since Hazel and Nico see each other and Annabeth and Percy break up, going back to friends. And I don't know, Annabeth's maybe like a sister to him.


	3. Are You Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Great Prophecy is spoken. The children of the Big Three shall go on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only  
> -Katy Perry in Dark Horse
> 
> Is she talking to Hephaestus or Ares?

The rest of the week I stayed in my cabin. Grover would sometimes come and bring me food, but he had to leave so Jason took his position. As annoying as he was, the guy was always there. Sometimes the others would come like Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, and Piper. Still I felt empty and lonely. I was tempted to go back home with mom and Paul. But I can't, I'm one of the leaders of camp they need me. 

"Eat," commands Jason, putting the plate of fruits in front of me. Blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry. Yeas, I love berries. Still, I'd lost my appetite when I saw a documentary of dolphins being killed. More torture for me.

"I'm not hungry," I reply, pushing the plate to the side. He sighs and sits down next to me.

"Percy, you need to move on. You can't stay here, all depressed, just because Annabeth and you broke up," he says. I stay silent. It was true, Annabeth kept going, doing her normal routine. I was the weakling that couldn't handle a heartbreak. One of my biggest weaknesses, I love too much. It just couldn't be that way anymore. I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I put on my Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and brush my teeth. I grab Rachel's blue brush she'd left here yesterday and comb my hair. This brush should be a precious artifact, she hit Kronos in the eye with it for gods sake! I grab Riptide and put it in my pocket. I walk up to Jason and give him a small smile.

"Let's go," I say. He smiles and stands up. We walk outside the cabin and walk to the dining pavilion. I heard some whispers around us. Like 'He came out, 'I though he was dead', 'Don't say that!', 'Sorry'. I ignored them and went to my table. Jason sat down in the Zeus cabin, alone. I looked at the Hades cabin. It was empty, so Hazel must've left. But maybe that meant Nico left too. And that made me feel emptier than I was before. I could never talk to the guy. He's always hated me, even when I wanted to be friends. Then the door opened. Nico came walking in, hands in his pockets. He walks to the Hades table and sits down. He looks at me and notices me staring. He blushes lightly and I feel myself heat up. I quickly look away and grab my cup. Blue coke, I love how this can do whatever I want. I take it and walk over to Jason.

"Are you coming?" I ask. He looks at me confused, but caches up and stands up. We walk to the Hades table and sit down. Nico looks at us and raises an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Eating with you, duh," I reply. 

"Against the rules," he mumbles.

"I don't care," I mumble back, imitating him. He almost smiles. How I really wanted to see him smile, I hand't seen one real smile from him since Bianca. 

"You're impossible," he says.

"Look who's talking," I say.

"Are you serious?" he asks/

"Very," I reply.

"Kelp head," he says.

"Death breath," I reply.

"I hate you," he tells me.

"I love you, too," I say, smirking. Jason's chuckling, covering his mouth to contain the big laughter he wants to spit out. Many heads had turned around to see our little chat.

"You guys act like an old married couple," says Jason, giving up on controlling his laughter. I start laughing too while Nico rolls his eyes. 

"Oh come on, smile!" I exclaim. He glares at me but then his gaze softens. 

"Why are you guys here?" he asks. "We're lonely and it's better three than one," says Jason. Again, he almost smiles but it doesn't happen. We keep eating, Jason and I bothering Nico. But he doesn't tell us to leave, so we stay. I wouldn't have left even if he told me, but nobody needs to know. After we finished eating, we left to the Arena to train a bit. It was Nico against Jason and I, just because Nico says he doesn't 'work well with others'. So I was all confident, until I saw him slash, just the first time. I mean, I knew he was good, but not this good. In a few minutes, Jason's glades was on the floor, Riptide was clashing against Stygian iron. In five minutes I was pinned to the floor, Riptide on my far right, a Stygian iron sword 5 cm from my neck, and a heavily breathing Nico on top of me. My face was getting redder by the second because our distance was so…nothing. Almost nothing. I know I shouldn't be getting nervous, I never get like this when it's Jason or anybody else. Nico blushes and his eyes widen. He quickly stands up and helps me up.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't, um, yeah," he says, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Don't w-worry about i-it," I stutter. I turn around to see a rolling-on-the-floor-while-laughing Jason behind me. He gets up and tries to turn serious.

"That was not awkward at all," he says, shaking his head. He was still trying to hold back a laugh. I was about to say something when Piper came running towards us.

"All cabin counselors to the Big House," she says. We all follow her, running behind her. We go inside and into a room with a ping pong table in the middle, our meeting room. So professional it makes you jealous, oh yeah. I sit down next to Jason and Nico. I saw Annabeth from the corner of my eye looking at me, but turned to Jason and kept talking. Chiron came in next to Rachel and stood in the center.

"You all may be wondering why we called you here today," says Chiron. Nico snorts and I chuckle at that. 

"Rachel has said what we believe is the next Great Prophecy," he says. Everybody groans. 

"Oh calm down cry babies and listen," says Rachel. Everybody shuts up and we look at Chiron.

"Rachel, can you please tell us the prophecy?" asks Chiron.

"The children of the big three, powers shall unite. Travel to the place, where it is alway night. Take back, the artifact that was stolen. Before the great death is awoken," she says. 

"Children of the big three, that could be either Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel, or Thalia," says Clarisse. 

"Which three then?" asks Piper. 

"What if it's the five of them?" says Annabeth. We all stare at her. 

"Maybe, so the five of us. Then, what artifact was stolen?" asks Jason. "Mr.D mentioned something about Diocletian's Scepter," says Chiron. "No! If it means going through what I did last time, I won't go," says Nico. We all stare at him.

"What happened?" I ask. "None of your business," he spats. I raise my eyebrows. He sighs and looks down. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to meet with cupid again. Especially with P-all those people there," he says. 

"But it has nothing to do without cupid. Well, it was stolen, so he doesn't have it," says Leo. Nico stays silent for a moment before nodding and looking up.

"What's the great death that' asleep?" asks Connor Stoll, who was surprisingly, really calm next to Travis Stoll. 

"We'll find out later, but we have to communicate with Hazel and Thalia. I'll call Thalia, Nico you call Hazel," says Jason.

"Meanwhile I go back to my cabin and take a nap. Okay good, demigods on three. One, two, three demigods!" I say, throwing my hand in the air. I stand up and walk out. When I'm out of sight, I run to my cabin to call my mom. I go to my fountain and drop a drachma, asking Iris to let me call my mother. The door opens and I turn around to see Nico standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you were okay, you know, because of Annabeth," he says. 

"What happened with Annabeth?" asks my mother, now visible through the Iris message.

"Oh, um, we broke up," I say.

"What? I never imagined. Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we're going on a quest and I might not be able to talk for a while," I say. 

"It won't be like last time with the seven right?" she asks. I chuckle and shake my head. "Good. Okay I love you honey, I'm going to show one of my books to a publisher, so I need to leave. Be safe," she says. 

"I will," I reply. She smiles and waves goodbye. I pass a hand through the message and turn around to Nico. He was standing in the doorway, not sure of what to do. 

"Come in," I say, sitting on my bed. He slowly closes the door and walks to the bed next to me.

"You're a horrible liar, you know," he says. 

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know you Percy, and you're not okay," he says. I look down and bite my lip. It was true. I lay down and close my eyes. He stands up to leave but I grab his wrist.

"Please don't leave," I beg. He hesitates before sitting down next to me. 

"I won't," he whispers, laying his back to the wall. Even if we weren't talking or touching. Woah that sounded weird. It was comforting to know that somebody was there for me, somebody cared. Yeah, Nico is not your usual friend, well according to him we weren't friends, but it was nice. I haven't felt this good since the break up, and I'm liking this feeling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sucky, but hey the next chapter the quest starts :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, the beginning looks sickish but I promise it'll get better. Or at least I hope so, that's the plan. Anyways, tell me what you think. Okay now bye fluffs!


End file.
